Scenery - der Blick für das Besondere
by beggin-for-mercy
Summary: Sachi Kurohara ist in ihrem zweiten Highschool Jahr und wie im Jahr zuvor im Theater-Club, der leider gewaltigen Männermangel hat. Doch auf einmal passiert das Unerwartete und ein neuer gutaussehender Junge will mitmachen: Sasuke Uchiha! Was wird der Beitritt des Mädchenschwarms wohl mit sich bringen und für den Club bedeuten? /(Pairing: OCxSasuke)/Paralleluniversum/Highschool
1. Kapitel 1

Ich war ganz aufgeregt! Es war der erste Schultag meines zweiten Highschooljahres, was bedeutete, dass es wieder viele neue Möglichkeiten, neue Schüler und neue Clubmitglieder gab! Ich selbst war im Theater-Club und uns mangelte es, wie mir gesagt wurde, jedes Jahr an männlichen Mitgliedern, weil die meisten Kerle der dämlichen Meinung waren, dass nur schwule Typen Theater spielen würden. Was für Idioten. Sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten. Ich persönlich fand Kerle, die Theater spielten, einfach nur genial! Ich meine, was ist denn besser, als ein Künstler, der sich in alle möglichen Leute und Situationen hineinversetzen konnte? Außerdem kannte man als Schauspieler im Theater viele gute alte Theaterstücke, was bedeutete, dass man sehr gebildet war! Oh, ich himmle Kerle an, die gebildet sind! Aber leider ist unser Star-Schauspieler seit diesem Jahr nicht mehr in unserer Theatergruppe, da er letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht hat… Traurig, er sah so unfassbar gut aus und war auch noch so toll im Schauspielern!  
Seufzend setzte ich mich in Bewegung zu unserem Clubraum, oder besser gesagt zu unserer Clubhalle, da wir einen der größten Räume in der Schule für unseren Theaterclub zur Verfügung hatten. Ältere Mitglieder haben mir letztes Jahr erzählt, dass wir erst seit fünf Jahren eine fest aufgebaute Bühne in diesem Raum hatten, davor mussten die Clubmitglieder sie vor einer Vorstellung immer selbst aufbauen und nachher wieder abbauen.  
Als ich die Tür öffnete, begrüßte mich Naruto lautstark. „Sachi-chan!", rief er, „Hallo! Ich freue mich, dass du dieses Jahr auch wieder in unserem Club bist!" Er grinste mich breit an, kam zu mir und nahm mich in die Arme. Naruto liebte, wie alle in diesem Club, Körperkontakt, was fürs Theaterspielen aber wirklich nützlich war, immerhin ging es beim Schauspielen ja viel um Kontakt, ob verbal oder physisch.  
„Hallo, Naruto-kun! Ich freue mich auch, euch alle wieder zu sehen und wieder in diesem Club sein zu dürfen! Wie sieht's aus? Wann rekrutieren wir neue Mitglieder?", ich grinste meine Freunde an. Heute sollte der Tag sein, an dem wir uns bei den Erstklässlern nach Frischfleisch umsahen und hoffentlich ein paar Fische an Land ziehen würden!  
„Wir sollten uns schon mal die Zettel schnappen und raus auf den Hof gehen! Nicht, dass die anderen Clubs uns die Leute vor der Nase wegschnappen!", Suki nahm einen Stapel Papier und drückte jedem von uns noch jeweils einen in die Hand, „Auf ins Gefecht!"  
Hoch motiviert machten wir uns zum Hof auf und suchten dort nach unserem Platz, unserem Tisch, an dem drei von uns sitzen und Leute anwerben würden, wobei alle anderen herumlaufen und Erstklässler direkt ansprechen würden. Hoffentlich würde unsere Ausbeute dieses Jahr besser, als in dem vergangenen. Ich war eine von vier Mädchen gewesen, die dem Club beigetreten waren, aber zwei der Mädchen haben nach wenigen Wochen den Club wieder verlassen. Und neu hinzugekommene Jungs hatten wir letztes Jahr nicht, was wirklich schade war. Aber wir gaben alle die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass es dieses Jahr anders werden würde! Ja, dieses Jahr würden wir sicher mehr Mitglieder bekommen und auch Jungs!  
„Sie kommen, haltet euch bereit!", Suki sah zu mir und Tsuyoshi herüber. Wir drei saßen am Tisch und redeten mit Leuten, die auf uns zukamen, vermerkten ihre Namen und Klassen und hofften auf das Beste.  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, wir konnten einige Namen von Interessenten aufschreiben, manche lehnten jedoch ab vermerkt zu werden. Seufzend blickte ich zur Uhr. Noch fünf Minuten, dann wäre all das hier vorbei und wir konnten nach Hause gehen. Ich sah noch auf unsere Zettel und ließ den Kopf sinken. Wir hatten sieben Namen, mehr nicht… Ob uns das reichen würde…?  
„Hallo, ich würde gerne meinen Namen auf die Liste setzen lassen", vernahm ich plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme. Moment… Sie gehörte einem Jungen! Der erste Junge heute, der das sagte! Ich sah auf und erblickte einen schwarzen Haarschopf. Irgendwoher kannte ich den doch…  
„Hi, ja, natürlich! Sag mir nur, wie du heißt, dann schreib ich dich sofort auf!", ich lächelte ihn freundlich an. Ich sollte auf keinen Fall neue Kundschaft verscheuchen, das wäre alles andere als gut für uns, vor allem, wenn es sich hier um einen Typen handelte, der nebenbei gesagt auch noch wirklich gut aussah!  
Er sah mich erst etwas verdutzt an, ehe er leicht lächelte. „Sasuke Uchiha, ich gehe ins dritte Jahr", seine Stimme war tief und weich. Ich war mir sicher, ich hatte den Namen und die Stimme schon irgendwo einmal gehört, wusste beim besten Willen aber nicht mehr wo.  
„Alles klar! Wir würden uns sehr freuen, dich in unserem Club willkommen zu heißen!", ich neigte meinen Kopf nach vorne, dann sah ich wieder zu ihm auf. „Hier hast du das Infoblatt und hier noch einen kleinen Flyer. Komm doch bitte nächste Woche Freitag in diesen Raum, wenn du dem Club beitreten willst!"  
Er nahm die Zettel, die ich ihm hinhielt und nickte. „Danke sehr. Ich weiß eure Freundlichkeit zu schätzen. Dann vielleicht bis nächste Woche", er hob zum Abschied die Hand und verschwand wieder in der Menge. Zufrieden seufzend setzte ich seinen Namen auf die Liste.  
„Oh mein Gott", kam es tonlos von Suki.  
Ich wandte mich ihr zu. „Was ist denn los?"  
Sie und Tsuyoshi sahen mich mit großen Augen an. „Wusstest du wirklich nicht, wer das ist oder hast du nur der Form halber nach seinem Namen gefragt?", Tsuyoshi blinzelte mich verwirrt an.  
„Ich… äh… wusste es wirklich nicht. Woher denn? Er sagte doch gerade, dass er aus dem dritten Jahr ist. Ich bin im zweiten…", ich kratzte mich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Hatte ich irgendwas unfassbar Wichtiges verpasst?  
„Das ist Sa-su-ke U-chi-ha!", Suki sah mich an, als hätte sie einen Elefanten vor sich, dem sie gerade versuchte, das Sprechen beizubringen, „Er ist der absolut heißeste Kerl an unserer Schule! Jedes Mädchen träumt davon mit ihm zu reden! Keine rechnet damit, dass es jemals passiert und dann sahnst du auch noch ein Lächeln von ihm ab?! Ich kann's nicht fassen! Und er überlegt jetzt auch noch ernsthaft unserem Club beizutreten? Wie kommen wir wohl zu der Ehre?"  
Ich musste blinzeln, ich kam gerade überhaupt nicht damit klar, was mir Suki gerade erzählt hatte. Wie, er war ein totaler Mädchenschwarm? War es so außergewöhnlich, dass er auch nur so ein kleines Lächeln zeigte? War es so komisch, dass er mit jemandem sprach?  
„Ich hab ihn hergeschickt", Naruto gesellte sich zu uns an den Tisch, „Ich bin ihm über den Weg gelaufen, hab gefragt, ob er schon in einem Club sei und als er nein gesagt hat, hab ich ihn gefragt, ob er nicht unserem Club beitreten will, weil wir so gut wie keine Männer mehr haben. Er ist kurz darauf losgegangen, um sich einschreiben zu lassen."  
Sukis Augen schienen nur noch aus Herzen zu bestehen. „Oh, danke, Naruto-kun! Du hast uns unseren einzigen Kerl heute angeworben und dann noch so einen guten…! Ich kann es nicht fassen!", sie seufzte zufrieden, „Das müssen wir feiern! Gehen wir doch mit dem ganzen Club heute Ramen essen! Was sagt ihr dazu?"  
„Ramen sagst du?", Narutos Augen begannen zu leuchten, „Ich bin sowas von dabei!"  
Tsuyoshi nickte und auch ich willigte ein. Anschließend suchten wir unsere weiteren Clubmitglieder, um ihnen Bescheid zu geben, dass wir noch alle gemeinsam Essen gehen würden. Fröhlich und zufrieden machten wir uns, nachdem wir unsere Sachen aus unserem Clubraum geholt hatten, auf zu Narutos liebsten Laden für Ramen. Wir setzten uns zusammen, bestellten, redeten über die Schüler, die sich nun bei uns eingetragen hatten, aßen und planten, was wir wohl aufführen könnten.  
„Da wir jemanden wie Sasuke Uchiha dabei haben, können wir doch ein Märchen oder so aufführen? Mit einem Prinzen oder so!", Suki nickte vor sich hin, in stummem Einverständnis mit sich selbst.  
„Oder aber wir spielen etwas von Schiller oder Goethe? Das sind meine absoluten Lieblingsautoren!"  
„Nein, spielen wir doch lieber etwas Modernes!"  
„Ich will aber etwas Altes!"  
„Frühe Moderne?"  
„Oder schreiben wir lieber etwas selbst?"  
„Wir könnten auch eine Collage machen!"  
„Halt, halt, halt!", Tsuyoshi wedelte wild mit den Armen. „Wenn alle so durcheinander reden und wir überhaupt nicht die einzelnen Vorschläge besprechen oder aufschreiben, wie sollen wir dann den Überblick behalten und überhaupt zu einem Ergebnis kommen?"  
Alle murmelten in leiser Zustimmung. Gut, dass Tsuyoshi den Überblick behalten konnte und alle wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen verfrachtet hat. Wir wussten ja noch nicht einmal, wie viele Leute überhaupt mitspielen würden in diesem Jahr, da wäre es einfach nur Unsinn, würden wir jetzt schon ein Stück aussuchen, auch wenn natürlich jeder schon ein Stück im Kopf hatte, das er gerne auf unserer Bühne sehen würde…  
„Gut, dann sollte jeder von uns einmal bis nächste Woche Freitag zwei Stücke aufschreiben, die er gerne spielen möchte. Eines für mehr Leute, eines für weniger. Eins mit einer weiblichen Protagonistin und eins mit einem männlichen. Damit wir eine tolle Auswahl haben. Natürlich müsst ihr nicht viele und wenige Leute berücksichtigen und dann noch weiblich und männlich. Ein Kriterium reicht! Oder ihr nehmt ein klassisches und ein modernes Stück? Das ist ganz euch überlassen! Damit würde ich sagen, schließen wir diese Runde ab und gehen nach Hause! Gute Nacht!", Suki nickte uns allen zu, stand dann auf und verließ den Laden, wir anderen taten es ihr gleich.  
Ich spazierte nun durch die angenehme Nachtluft nach Hause und dachte über Stücke nach, die ich gerne einmal inszenieren würde… So etwas wie ‚Kabale und Liebe' von Schiller oder Goethes ‚Faust' wären interessant. Oder vielleicht doch etwas anderes? ‚Penthesilea' von Kleist vielleicht? Aber ‚Alice im Wunderland', das würde mich auch reizen. Allein die Möglichkeiten der Darstellung…! Hm, oder doch Büchners ‚Woyzeck'? Oder wie wäre es mit ‚Othello' von Shakespeare?  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf, zu viele Gedanken befanden sich gerade in meinem Gehirn und schwirrten wie verrückt durcheinander. Nein, ich musste mir dieses Wochenende Zeit nehmen, um einmal ordentlich über alles drüber schauen zu können und eine Vorauswahl zu treffen und dann meine zwei Lieblingsstücke herauszusuchen. Ich freute mich schon richtig darauf, meine Dramensammlung durchzugehen und mir etwas Tolles herauszusuchen! Genau, ich wusste jetzt endlich, was ich dieses Wochenende zu tun haben würde! Bücher wälzen und eine Liste machen!  
Freudig lief ich meinen restlichen Weg nach Hause. Ich war mir sicher, dass dieses Schuljahr ein richtig tolles werden würde!


	2. Kapitel 2

Ich ging mit wippenden Schritten in Richtung unseres Clubraumes. Heute war der Tag, an dem die neuen Clubmitglieder kommen und sich den Club ansehen würden! Ich war wirklich aufgeregt zu sehen, wie viele nun letztendlich Mitglieder werden würden. Ich schob die Tür auf und trat ein. Bis jetzt waren außer mir nur Suki und Tsuyoshi da, Naruto verspätete sich anscheinend wieder.  
„Hi Leute!", grinste ich und ging auf die beiden zu, die mich zur Begrüßung umarmten.  
„Na, alles fit, Sachi-chan?", grinste mich Suki an.  
„Jap, alles klasse!", ich setzte mich auf den Boden und atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Was glaubt ihr, wie viele Leute werden wohl kommen?"  
„Gute Frage… ich hoffe, dass mehr als zwei neue kommen…", Tsuyoshi setzte sich neben mich und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen.  
„Hey, da sind ja schon ein paar von meinen Lieblingsmenschen!", die Tür ging auf und Temari, eine Aushilfslehrerin, die gerade mitten in ihrem Lehramtsstudium war und nachmittags hier arbeitete, kam herein. Sie war nun das dritte Jahr unsere Regisseurin.  
„Hi Temari-chan!", Suki sprang sofort auf und umarmte die Blonde. Temari war Sukis absolutes Idol, denn sie war groß, schön, cool, witzig und beliebt. Außerdem hatte sie, nebenbei erwähnt, zwei äußert heiße Brüder. Einer von ihnen ging noch bei uns zur Schule, Gaara hieß er. Scheinbar kannte Naruto ihn ganz gut.  
„Tag", ertönte eine monotone und immer genervte Stimme hinter Temari und zum Vorschein kam mein Lieblingsdauermuffel Shikamaru. Er führte zusammen mit Temari Regie, alles andere wäre ihm sicher zu ‚nervig' gewesen. Irgendwie war ich mir nicht so ganz sicher, welche Beziehung Shikamaru und Temari zueinander hatten…  
„Hi, Shika-kun!" Auf Sukis Ausruf hin zuckte er zusammen. Er war kein großer Freund dieses Spitznamens, ließ ihn aber bei uns zu, weil er es zu ‚nervig' fand, uns immer wieder darauf hinzuweisen, dass er den Spitznamen nicht mochte.  
„So. Und wie viele neue Mitglieder habt ihr letzte Woche angeworben?", grinste Temari.  
„Also… Acht haben sich eingeschrieben. Wahrscheinlich kommen aber viel weniger… Naja, mal sehen!", Tsuyoshi lächelte etwas hilflos und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Hey, entschuldigt die Verspätung!", Naruto kam zur Tür herein und atmete schwer. „Aber, gute Neuigkeiten, ich hab ein paar von den Neuen dabei!"  
Hinter ihm kamen drei Mädchen durch die Tür. Die erste hatte einen langen blonden Zopf und wahnsinnig helle blaue Augen, sie stellte sich als Ino vor. Das zweite Mädchen hieß Tenten und hatte braune Haare, die sie zu zwei Knödeln oben am Kopf zusammengebunden hatte. Die letzte war wahnsinnig schüchtern, Naruto musste ihren Namen wiederholen, sonst hätte ich ihn nie im Leben verstanden. Sie hatte dunkle lange Haare und helle Augen, ihr Name war Hinata. Zum Schluss trat dann noch Sasuke Uchiha ein, unser einziges neues männliches Mitglied.  
„Willkommen!", Temari grinste die vier neuen herzlich an, „Ich bin Temari Sabakuno, aber bitte nennt mich Temari. Ich bin hier Aushilfslehrerin, denn ich studiere nebenbei Japanisch und Englisch auf Lehramt. Ich führe zusammen mit Shikamaru Nara-kun hier Regie. Schön euch alle kennen zu lernen!"  
„Willkommen", murrte Shikamaru und gähnte erst mal herzhaft. „Setzt euch einfach irgendwo hin. Warten wir noch ein paar Minuten und fangen dann an."  
Naja, um es kurz zu machen: die ganze Warterei brachte uns nichts, denn mehr Leute erschienen nicht. Zumindest keine neuen. Rina, das einzige neue Mädchen, das mit mir letztes Jahr geblieben war, kam gut eine halbe Stunde zu spät, da sie noch ein Gespräch mit Yamato-Sensei führen musste. Er war ein neuer Lehrer an der Schule und wollte, dass sie ihm alle ihre Mitschriften von letztem Jahr gab, damit er wusste, wie der Unterricht bei uns so aufgebaut war.  
„Gut, dann lasst uns doch gleich mal anfangen! Wollen wir mit etwas Leichtem und Witzigem beginnen oder wollt ihr mit einer Konzentrationsübung anfangen?", Temari stand auf und klopfte sich die Hose am Hintern etwas ab.  
„Mit etwas Witzigem, würde ich sagen", grinste Rina und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
„Gut, wie wäre es dann mit Eseltreiben? Das bringt uns alle etwas in Fahrt, sportlich sind wir dabei schließlich auch noch!", Suki schaute die anderen an. „Kennt ihr das alle? Nein? Ok, also es geht folgendermaßen: Wir stellen uns alle in einem Kreis auf und machen mit unseren Beinen ein Tor. Zwei Leute gehen in die Mitte, einer ist der Esel, der andere der Treiber. Der Esel läuft vor dem Treiber weg und der Treiber muss dem Esel so lange auf den Hintern hauen, bis der Esel unter den Beinen einer Person aus dem Kreis durchgeschlüpft ist. Diese Person ist dann der neue Treiber und der alte Treiber wird zum Esel. Alles klar?"  
„Aber… muss der Treiber… dem Esel denn wirklich… auf den Hintern hauen…?", Hinata sah Suki etwas verängstigt an.  
„Ja, das ist absolut notwendig", Rina nickte entschlossen, „Immerhin sind wir hier im Theater. Dieses Spiel ist dazu da, um Berührungsängste abzulegen, denn die sind im Theater mehr als unpraktisch."  
Da sich nun niemand von den Neuen mehr traute zu widersprechen, stellten wir uns in einem Kreis auf.  
„Moment, wir brauchen einen Esel und einen Treiber! Wie wäre es mit Temari und Shikamaru?", grinste Suki zu den beiden hinüber.  
„Alles klar! Komm, Shikamaru!", Temari zog den Muffel in den Kreis.  
„Wie nervig", war alles, was er dazu sagte.  
„Gut, ich bin der Treiber!", Temari lächelte diabolisch, „Los, macht Tore, dann geht's los!"  
Wir alle gehorchten und dann begannen die beiden. Ich hatte Shikamaru noch nie etwas so schnell in meinem ganzen Leben machen sehen. Temari hatte gerade genug Zeit, ihm einmal auf den Hintern zu schlagen, ehe er unter Tsuyoshis Beinen durchrutschte. Er brauchte keine Sekunde um zu reagieren. Temari beeilte sich, bekam aber drei Schläge und rutschte dann durch Narutos Beine, der daraufhin Tsuyoshi mit Schmackes sechs Schläge verpasste.  
Wir alle lachten und waren wirklich ausgelassen. Nach kurzem begannen auch die Neuen mit Anfeuerungsrufen und nach weiteren fünfzehn Minuten standen wir schwer atmend beieinander. Wir hatten wirklich alles gegeben.  
„Das war doch ein super Anfang! Lasst uns gleich mit dem nächsten Spiel weitermachen!", Temari klatschte in die Hände, „So, dann jetzt etwas, was uns körperlich nicht so fordert, dafür aber geistig! Wir bleiben so im Kreis stehen. Kennt ihr das Spiel ‚Netze'? Also, bei diesem Spiel müssen wir uns alle sehr gut konzentrieren. Ich gebe eine Kategorie vor, zum Beispiel ‚Farben'. Dann visiere ich einen von euch an und ‚schicke' ihm sozusagen eine Farbe… Beispielsweise so. Ich schaue Rina an, deute auf sie und sage ‚blau'!"  
Rina deutete nun auf Naruto und sagte: „Grün!"  
„Genau und so geht das dann weiter. Zum Schluss muss es wieder bei mir ankommen. Dann werde ich noch zwei Kategorien dazu nehmen. Ziel des Spiels ist es mit drei Kategorien vier vollständige Runden zu schaffen, ohne dass eine dabei verloren geht", erklärte Temari weiter.  
„Außerdem ist es wichtig, dass ihr keine zwei Sachen zu derselben Person schickt, also immer jemand anderen anvisieren!", warf Suki ein. „Dann mal los!"  
Wir hatten recht einfache Kategorien: Farbe, Lieblingssong und Getränke. Und es lief erstaunlich gut! Wir brauchten tatsächlich nur sieben Anläufe bis wir es schafften, vier Runden perfekt durchzuziehen. Mit mehr Leuten wäre es wesentlich schwieriger gewesen, aber es machte wirklich eine Menge Spaß.  
„So, dann wäre es doch super, wenn wir jetzt etwas theatermäßiges machen würden, wie Impro zum Beispiel!", Tsuyoshi sah fragend zu Temari, die zustimmend nickte. „Ich wäre für ‚Freeze'. Das Spiel ist ziemlich simpel und macht wahnsinnig Spaß! Zwei Leute spielen eine rein improvisierte Szene. Wenn einem der anderen etwas Gutes zu einer der Körperhaltungen der Spielenden einfällt, klatscht er in die Hände und ruft ‚Freeze'! Die beiden müssen dann einfrieren. Derjenige, der geklatscht hat, ersetzt dann einen der beiden und spielt eine komplett andere Szene mit dem Übrigen."  
„Klingt super!", meinte Rina, „Ich würde gerne mit Sachi-chan anfangen!" Sie grinste mich breit an.  
„Ja, klar. Wir können ja eine Runde demonstrieren, damit Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, Ino-chan und Sasuke-kun sehen, wie das geht", ich stellte mich mit Rina auf die Bühne. „Rina, du hast die Ehre, die Szene vorzugeben."  
Sie nickte, ging eine Sekunde in sich und trat dann entschlossen auf mich zu. Sie packte meine Schulter und zog mich zu sich heran. „Hör mal, wir sind echt am Arsch, wenn du das nicht bald auf die Reihe bekommst!", knurrte sie.  
„Ja, aber was soll ich denn machen? Ich hab alles Menschenmögliche getan!", ich sah sie verzweifelt an.  
„Bist du irgendwie bescheuert? Du hast ‚alles Menschenmögliche getan', sagst du? Du spinnst doch! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du diese Bombe dort drüben anbringen sollst, dort, an dem Pfeiler, klar? Du hast gesagt: ‚Ja, ja, Chef, ich mach das schon!' Und was hast du gemacht? Du legst sie auf diesen scheiß Boden hier und machst sie fest! Das bringt nichts!", sie tobte neben mir, schrie mir direkt ins Ohr, dann packte sie mein Kinn und zwang mich sie anzusehen. „Hörst du mir zu?!"  
Dann ertönte in Klatschen und jemand rief: „Freeze!" Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass es Sasuke war, der aufstand und zu uns kam. Wow, der Frischling hielt sich nicht zurück! Er kam auf die Bühne, legte Rina eine Hand auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihr, dass sie gehen konnte.  
„Viel Spaß!" Rina ging zu den anderen und setzte sich neben Hinata.  
Sasuke nahm nun Rinas Haltung ein. Er legte seine eine Hand auf meine Schulter, die andere an mein Kinn und sah mir tief in die Augen. „Hey, Kleine", seine Stimme war tief und sein Atem streifte meine Haut. „Sag mal, bist du öfter hier?"  
„Das war mit Abstand der dümmste Anmachspruch, den ich je gehört habe", murmelte ich, „Aber ja, bin ich… Und du?" Ich blinzelte ihn an.  
„Naja, wenn eine so schöne Frau sooft hier ist, dann werde ich es in Zukunft auch sein", er lächelte ein verdammt charmantes Lächeln.  
„Ach, Herzchen, wenn das so ist, dann bin ich das nicht mehr", ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wand mich aus seinem Griff, „Weißt du, ich bin nicht interessiert." Meine Stimme war genauso gleichgültig wie mein Blick. Es machte so Spaß gutaussehenden Leuten eine Abfuhr zu erteilen, auch wenn es nur gespielt war.  
„Du bist nicht interessiert? Auch nicht… hieran?" Er öffnete sein Hemd um drei Knöpfe und schob es etwas mit den Fingern beiseite, sodass ich einen guten Blick auf seine hervorragende Brustmuskulatur erhielt.  
„Woran? Deinem Ego? Nein, danke", ich verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn abschätzig an.  
Ich hörte, wie die Mädchen richtig die Luft einsogen. Innerlich grinste ich, da ich mir sehr sicher war, dass alle von ihnen auf seine Flirterei eingegangen wären.  
Dann klatschte es und Naruto wechselte mich aus. Ich setzte mich neben Temari, die aus dem Kichern nicht mehr rauskam.  
Naruto beäugte Sasuke von oben bis unten. „Ah ja… Kann ich mal Ihren ganzen Oberkörper sehen, bitte?", er hielt ein imaginäres Klemmbrett, auf welchem er sich imaginäre Notizen machte.  
Sasuke knöpfte sein Hemd auf und präsentierte uns seinen perfekt trainierten Oberkörper. Ich war wirklich sehr froh, dass er der Theatergruppe beigetreten war. Er scheute sich nicht davor, sich preiszugeben, andere anzufassen oder gar sich auszuziehen.  
„Hm… Und Sie bewerben sich hier also als Stripper, ja? Gut… Zeigen Sie mir mal Ihre Moves", Naruto sah Sasuke immer noch komplett kalt an. Es kam mir vor, wie eine Fleischbeschauung… Das war es ja auch irgendwie.  
Sasuke nickte und begann dann sich im Rhythmus einer imaginären Melodie zu bewegen, dann legte er los und oh Gott, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass er hier Schüler war, dann hätte ich geglaubt, dass er hauptberuflich Stripper war. Er machte das so gut und sah dabei echt gut und kontrolliert aus!  
Dann klatschte Suki und löste Sasuke ab. Sie machte eine hervorragende Drogenjunkie-Szene daraus, es war einfach herrlich!

„So! Das würde ich doch mal einen gelungenen ersten Tag nennen!", Temari lächelte uns alle an. „Da wir uns noch kein Stück überlegt haben, bitte ich euch, auch mal nach einem zu suchen. Was würdet ihr denn gerne spielen? Schreibt das Stück auf und bringt nächstes Mal eine Leseprobe mit. Das wäre wirklich klasse! Dann kommt gut heim. Bis nächste Woche!" Mit diesen Worten verließen sie und Shikamaru den Raum.  
„Ja, es war wirklich super heute! Ich bin froh, euch alle an Bord zu haben!", grinste Suki. „Dann bis zum nächsten Mal!"  
Nach und nach verließen nun alle den Raum und auch ich ging. Ich war wirklich froh über unseren Zuwachs. Mit ihnen würden wir sicherlich etwas Großartiges hinbekommen! Ich war wirklich gespannt und aufgeregt, was nächste Woche passieren würde.  
Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und atmete erleichtert aus. Gut, ich hatte noch Zeit zur Bahn zu laufen und zu meinem Nebenjob zu fahren, ohne hetzen zu müssen. Ein Glück!


	3. Kapitel 3

„Also dann bis Morgen!", rief Suki mir zu, ehe sie in den Zug auf dem gegenüberliegenden Bahngleis einstieg.  
„Ja, bis Morgen!", ich winkte ihr zu, dann stieg ich in meinen eigenen Zug. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Uhr. Puh, ein Glück hatte ich diese Bahn noch erwischt, sonst wäre ich zu spät zu meinem Nebenjob gekommen… Nicht, dass der liebe, alte Besitzer dort dann böse auf mich gewesen wäre… es war eher… wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig da war, musste er sich überanstrengen und das wollte ich nicht, immerhin war er ja schon alt und da helfe ich ihm natürlich wo ich nur kann.  
„Wir erreichen nun… Ausstieg in der Fahrtrichtung links. Bitte achten Sie auf Sicherheitshinweise und die Angestellten. Lassen Sie Ihr Gepäck nicht unbeaufsichtigt liegen. Danke dass Sie mit… Express gereist sind. Wir wünschen Ihnen noch eine angenehme Weiterfahrt und einen schönen Tag", erklang die Lautsprecheransage. Hier musste ich raus. Es war klasse, dass das Café nur eine Station mit der Bahn entfernt war. So konnte ich schnell nach der Schule dorthin gelangen und wenn ich tatsächlich mal einen Zug verpasste, dann war das nicht so schlimm, oder zumindest machte es keinen so großen Unterschied.  
Der Zug blieb stehen und ich stieg aus. Es liefen hier ziemlich viele Leute durch die Gegend und das, obwohl sicherlich viele Schüler noch Clubaktivitäten hatten und die meisten Erwachsenen noch in der Arbeit sein mussten… Naja, aber hier war eigentlich immer viel zu viel los.  
Ich seufzte, dann bahnte ich mir meinen Weg durch die Masse bis hin zum Ausgang, die Treppe hinauf und ab an die frische Luft. Ich hielt an, um einen Moment tief Luft zu holen und die frische Briese zu genießen. Nur noch ein bis zwei Monate und es würde sicher schrecklich kalt werden, es war ja immerhin schon fast Ende Herbst… Ich machte mich auf zum _Café Ichiraku_ , das nur zwei Straßen weit vom Bahnhof entfernt war. Es war nach dem alten Besitzer benannt, auch wenn ich ihn nicht _Ichiraku-san_ nennen sollte, weil er meinte, das wäre zu höflich. Er wollte, seit ich dort angefangen hatte, dass ich ihn _Teuchi-san_ nenne, ihn also mit Vornamen anspreche. Einmal hatte er gescherzt und gesagt, ich könne ihn auch _ojii-san_ nennen. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste ich wieder leise lachen. Ich mochte den Alten so gerne, er war tatsächlich wie mein eigener Opa für mich.  
Ich bog in die Straße ein, in der das Café stand und sah auch schon ein paar Leute davor an den Stühlen draußen sitzen. Scheinbar hatten wir volles Haus! Ich schlängelte mich durch die Gäste und betrat das Café. Der Alte sah mich sofort.  
„Ah! Sachi-chan! Ich freue mich sehr, dass du da bist!", er lächelte mich sehr freundlich an, „Wir haben viel Kundschaft heute!"  
„Ja, habe ich gesehen, Teuchi-san. Ich geh mich sofort umziehen", ich grinste zurück, dann verschwand ich in den Mitarbeiterbereich, wo ich meine Arbeitskleidung anlegte. Außer mir arbeitete hier nur noch ein anderer Junge aus meiner Schule, ich kannte ihn aber nicht wirklich gut. Ayame, Teuchis Tochter, hatte seinen Ramenladen übernommen, sodass er sich jetzt nicht mehr um beides kümmern musste. Mein Arbeitskollege und ich scherzten hin und wieder etwas miteinander, aber mehr sprachen wir nicht.  
„Ah, Kurohara-chan" – wenn man vom Teufel spricht – „Da bist du ja. Ich hab mich gefragt, wann du endlich auftauchst."  
Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Du musst gar nicht so tun. Ich bin direkt nach der letzten Stunde hergekommen, weil ich heute keine Clubaktivitäten habe. Und was ist mit dir? Hast du etwa ein paar Stunden geschwänzt, dass du früher als ich hier sein konntest?"  
„Nein, ein Freund hat mich mitgenommen", Hozuki-kun grinste breit.  
„Ah ja", ich band mir meine Schürze um, dann ging ich zusammen mit ihm in den Sitzbereich der Gäste.  
„Du bist heute für die Tische draußen zuständig", er grinste mich mit seinen unnatürlich spitzen Zähnen breit an.  
„Na toll… dann geh ich mir noch schnell meine Jacke holen, sonst erfriere ich draußen…", ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand nochmal für zehn Sekunden in den Mitarbeiterbereich, um mir noch schnell meine Strickjacke überzuwerfen.  
„Neue Gäste an Tisch zehn", Teuchi-san lächelte mir zu.  
Ich nickte, nahm dann das Tablett mit der Bestellung für Tisch dreizehn und ging nach draußen. Es war nicht frostig, aber im T-Shirt war das nicht mehr auszuhalten, wenn wieder ein kleiner Windzug wehte. Ich brachte Tisch dreizehn die Bestellung, dann wandte ich mich Tisch zehn zu.  
„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Kurohara. Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?", ich lächelte die beiden Mädchen an, die an dem Tisch saßen. Beide kamen mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Wahrscheinlich waren sie auch von meiner Schule.  
„Wir hätten gerne zwei große Kaffee Latte. Und dazu zwei Stücke Himbeerkuchen. Danke, Kurohara-san!", die Rothaarige grinste, während die Brünette sichtlich versuchte meinen Blick zu meiden. Der Rothaarigen fiel wohl auf, dass ich es bemerkt hatte. „Tut mir leid, Natsumi-chan ist ziemlich schüchtern. Mach dir nichts draus", sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte, ehe sie dieser Natsumi einen Klaps auf die Schulter verpasste, weswegen sie zusammenzuckte.  
„Ist gut", ich schmunzelte, dann zog ich ab und teilte Teuchi-san die Bestellung der beiden Mädchen mit.  
„Wird schon erledigt! Ich arbeite schnell wie der Blitz!", lachte er, dann begann er die beiden Kaffee zuzubereiten, während er zwei Stücke des Kuchens abschnitt. „Ach, es ist immer so erfrischend zu sehen, wie flink ihr jungen Leute seid. Ich wäre so gern noch einmal so alt wie du und Suigetsu-kun. Ayame-chans Alter wäre auch noch passabel, aber meine liebe Tochter führt meinen alten Ramenladen und heiratet ja auch schon bald… eine Hochzeit ist was Schönes, Sachi-chan, aber noch schöner ist die Zeit, in der man so unbeschwert sein kann wie du und Suigetsu-kun." Er wandte sich mir wieder zu und platzierte die beiden Kuchenstücke und die beiden Kaffee Latte auf meinem Tablett.  
„So unbeschwert ist das Alter auch nicht", lachte ich leise.  
„Unbeschwerter als meins zumindest. Ihr müsst euch noch nicht um Krankheiten oder euren körperlichen Zustand sorgen", er lächelte mich wieder an, „Und wenn doch, habt ihr immer Erwachsene, wie eure Eltern, die sich um euch sorgen und sich um euch kümmern. Und wenn nicht eure Eltern, dann bin ja immer noch ich da!"  
„Danke, Teuchi-san, das bedeutet mir sehr viel", ich schmunzelte, dann drehte ich mich um und begab mich zu Tisch zehn, um den beiden Mädchen ihre Bestellung zu bringen.

„Gute Arbeit heute", Teuchi-san verließ nach Hozuki-kun und mir das Café und schloss die Tür zu. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass ihr beiden bei mir und nicht bei der Konkurrenz arbeitet. Sonst hätte ich gar keine Chance…", er lachte etwas.  
„Gute Arbeit. Bis morgen, Teuchi-san, Kurohara-chan!", Hozuki grinste, dann wandte er sich um und ging.  
„Warte, Suigetsu-kun, begleite Sachi-chan doch noch zum Bahnhof!", rief Teuchi-san ihm nach.  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich werde hier abgeholt", Hozuki zuckte mit den Schultern, dann stieg er in ein schwarzes Auto und fuhr davon.  
„Dann bringe eben ich dich zum Bahnhof", Teuchi-san sah mich entschlossen an.  
„Nein, das ist doch nicht nötig. Sie wohnen doch nur zwei Türen weiter, das wäre so ein großer Umweg für Sie…", ich verneigte mich schnell vor ihm, „Vielen Dank für Ihre Freundlichkeit, Teuchi-san. Bis morgen!" Dann wandte ich mich um und ging die Straße schnell entlang, sodass er mir nicht wirklich hinterherkam. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich überlastete…  
Ich gelangte zum Bahnhof und stieg in meinen Zug ein. Ich hatte wirklich Glück, gerade eben war erst der Zug angekommen. Nur noch ein paar Stationen, dann war ich zu Hause. Ich seufzte etwas. Hoffentlich waren meine Eltern zu Hause, ich musste ihnen noch ein Dokument aus der Schule zum Unterschreiben geben.  
Bald kam der Zug an, ich stieg aus und ging nach Hause. Die Schicht im Café heute war wirklich gut gelaufen. Wir hatten viele Gäste gehabt, niemand hatte etwas kaputt gemacht, niemand hatte sich aufgeregt, alles war schön und friedlich verlaufen. So könnte es meinetwegen immer sein. Das wäre toll…  
Ich stand vor meiner Haustür und kramte meinen Schlüssel hervor, dann schloss ich auf und betrat das Haus. Überall war es dunkel… Ich seufzte. Meine Eltern waren wohl beide noch in der Arbeit…  
Ich streifte meine Schuhe ab, legte meine Jacke ab und ging dann in die Küche. Ich nahm mir eine Box Instant-Ramen hervor, kochte etwas Wasser auf und schüttete es über die Nudeln. Ich wartete noch eine ganze Weile auf meine Eltern. Nachdem ich meine Ramen gegessen hatte, aß ich noch einen Pudding, den letzten im Kühlschrank. Meine Eltern waren immer noch nicht da… Mist. Sie mussten den Zettel bis morgen ausfüllen…  
Ich fischte mein Handy aus meiner Tasche, dann wählte ich die Nummer meines Papas, wartete, ließ es klingeln. Nichts. Mailbox. Mist.  
Ich wählte die Nummer meiner Mama, wartete, ließ es klingeln, dann, kurz bevor die Mailbox sich eingeschaltet hätte, nahm sie ab.  
„Sachi-chan? Was ist los?", sie klang abwesend, wahrscheinlich saß sie noch im Büro.  
„Ich hab einen Zettel von der Schule bekommen, den du und Papa unterschreiben müsst", ich stützte mein Kinn in meine Handfläche.  
„Kann sich nicht Papa drum kümmern, Liebes?", ich hörte sie im Hintergrund auf ihre Tastatur tippen.  
„Papa geht nicht an sein Handy…"  
„Wie oft hast du es bei ihm versucht?"  
„Einmal."  
„Warum nicht öfter?"  
„Weil ich euch immer abwechselnd anrufe. Ich kann ja nicht wissen, wer von euch grade in einem Meeting ist, wo ich dann mit mehrfachem Geklingel nur störe und wer sein Handy neben sich am Arbeitsplatz liegen hat…"  
„Ach, Schatz… hör mal, grade ist ganz schlecht… kannst du… ach nein, ich komme eh bald nach Hause. Geh schön brav ins Bett, ja?"  
„Mama, bitte, ich muss diesen Zettel morgen ausgefüllt und unterschrieben wieder in die Schule bringen…"  
„Ich kann jetzt nicht von meiner Arbeit weg, entschuldige, Sachi-chan. Aber wir können ihn doch morgen früh schnell ausfüllen? Dann kannst du ihn gleich danach mit in die Schule nehmen. So. Jetzt muss ich auflegen. Hast du schon gegessen? Ich hab dir etwas Geld auf dem Esszimmertisch liegen lassen. Bestell dir doch eine Pizza oder so. Und jetzt ins Bett. Bis morgen, meine Kleine."  
Dann tutete es nur noch an meinem Ohr.  
Ich seufzte, steckte mein Handy weg und stand auf. „Scheiße…", murrte ich, ehe ich ins Bett ging.


	4. Kapitel 4

Ich lief schnell die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo bereits meine Eltern am Küchentisch saßen. Wobei beide weniger saßen als stehend aßen…  
„Mama, Papa, guten Morgen", ich kam herein und setzte mich an den Tisch, wo bereits ein Teller mit zwei Scheiben Brot und eine Tasse Kaffee standen.  
„Guten Morgen, Sachi-chan", meine Mutter nahm einen kräftigen Schluck ihres Kaffees zu sich.  
„Mama, habt ihr schon den Zettel ausgefüllt?", ich nahm eine der Brotscheiben und biss ab.  
„Oh… Nein, das haben wir wohl beide total vergessen, entschuldige…", meine Mutter sah gar nicht von ihrem Smartphone auf.  
„Wo ist denn der Zettel, Liebes?", mein Vater blätterte die Zeitung um.  
„Ich hab ihn euch hier auf dem Küchentisch liegen lassen…", murmelte ich und sah mich um. „Ach, da…" Ich erhob mich und holte den Zettel von der Anrichte. Meine Eltern hatten wohl nicht drauf geachtet, was das für ein Wisch war, als sie Platz für das Frühstück gemacht hatten.  
„Danke. Gibst du ihn mir mal rüber?", mein Papa warf mir einen Blick über den Rand seiner Zeitung hinweg zu und streckte die Hand aus. Ich gab ihm den Zettel, doch er hielt einen Moment Inne und schaute auf meine Hand. „Sachi, warum ist deine linke Hand verbunden?"  
„Ach… ich hab mich gestern Abend geschnitten, als ich mir Essen gemacht hab", ich lächelte verlegen, „Nichts Besonderes oder wirklich Schlimmes… ich wollte nur nicht riskieren, dass es sich vielleicht entzündet oder so…"  
„Pass besser auf dich auf, Schätzchen", meine Mutter stellte ihre Tasse hin. „So, ich muss zur Arbeit."  
„Mama, stopp, du musst noch den Zettel unterschreiben!", ich stellte mich ihr in den Weg, bevor sie fast fluchtartig den Raum verlassen hätte.  
„Ah, ja, natürlich…", sie wandte sich um, nahm einen Stift aus Papas Jackentasche und unterschrieb schnell den Zettel, ehe sie sich nun wirklich aus dem Staub machte.  
„Ich muss auch los, Kleines", mein Vater unterschrieb, stand dann auf und verließ die Küche.  
Nun stand ich mitten in diesem großen Raum, allein, wie jeden Morgen…  
Seufzend aß ich meine zwei Brotscheiben auf, trank meinen Kaffee, nahm meine Tasche, schlüpfte in meine Schuhe und machte mich schon auf den Weg zur Schule.

„Ah, Sachi-chan! Guten Morgen!", Naruto holte die wenigen Meter auf, die ich vor ihm gegangen war.  
„Guten Morgen, Naruto-kun", lächelte ich, dann entdeckte ich schräg hinter ihm Sasuke Uchiha. „Und guten Morgen Sasuke-kun."  
„Guten Morgen", er nickte mir zu.  
„Alles fit bei dir?", Narutos Blick fiel auf meine Hand. „Was hast du denn schon wieder angestellt?"  
„Ich hab mich gestern irgendwann bei meinem Nebenjob geschnitten oder so… haha, ja, ich war auch schon mal weniger tollpatschig", ich grinste beschämt und strich mir ein paar meiner Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Haben der Chef und dein Kollege schon wieder nicht richtig auf dich aufgepasst?", grinste Naruto.  
„Naja, Teuchi-san und Hozuki-kun haben genug um die Ohren gehabt", lachte ich.  
„Hozuki-kun?", Sasuke-kun blinzelte mich an. „Du arbeitest mit Suigetsu zusammen?"  
„Äh, ja… Ist das schlecht?", Sasuke starrte mich noch einen Moment an, ehe er abwinkte.  
„Nein, nein. Suigetsu ist ein guter Freund von mir. Ich war schon ein paar Mal dort im Café, also dort, wo er und du arbeitet, aber ich hab mich grade gewundert, weil ich dich dort tatsächlich noch nicht gesehen habe", er musterte mich immer noch.  
„Ach, das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass du immer in Hozuki-kuns Bereich gesessen bist. Im Sommer hat er quasi immer nur draußen und ich drinnen bedient. Deswegen haben wir uns dort wahrscheinlich noch nicht gesehen." Aber nach allem, was ich so über Sasuke Uchiha gehört hatte, schaute er sich wahrscheinlich nirgendwo in der Öffentlich zwei Mal nach Mädchen wie mir um…  
„Stimmt wahrscheinlich", er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ja, naja, ist ja auch Schnee von gestern!", grinste Naruto, „Wir können ja mal diese oder nächste Woche vorbeikommen, wenn du arbeitest! Wird bestimmt lustig! Und vielleicht nehmen wir die anderen vom Club auch noch mit!"  
„Haha, ja, bitte, bring mir so viel Arbeit wie nur irgend möglich mit!", lachte ich. Naruto und seine Ideen. Es wäre sicher witzig, wenn alle da wären, aber mindestens genauso anstrengend, wenn sie in meinem Bedienungsbereich wären.  
„Ja, das können wir ja noch genauer abklären, wenn wir Clubaktivitäten haben", schaltete sich Sasuke wieder ein. „Wir sollten jetzt aber nicht zu lange hier herumtrödeln, immerhin beginnt der Unterricht bald…"  
„Und du willst nicht zu spät kommen, damit vor Unterrichtsbeginn die Mädchen noch genug Zeit zum Anschmachten von Sasuke-sama haben, oder?", Naruto streckte Sasuke die Zunge raus und lachte.  
Sasuke verdrehte nur die Augen, legte dann einen Zahn zu und ging voraus in die Schule.  
„Oh man, er regt sich immer so auf, wenn ich Witze drüber mach, dass er so von allen Mädchen angehimmelt wird", Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber naja, was soll man machen. Immerhin ist es bei ihm noch nicht so schlimm wie bei seinem Bruder, der ist ja nicht nur gutaussehend, sondern auch noch Schülersprecher, Jahrgangs- und Schulbester in absolut allem…"  
„Vielleicht… keine Ahnung… fühlt er sich unwichtig neben seinem Bruder…?", ich stutzte und sah zu Naruto herüber, der wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung hatte, wie Sasuke sich fühlte.  
„Ne, warum denn? Sasuke ist doch auch in allem klasse! Ihm glotzen alle Mädchen hinterher, alle Jungs sind neidisch auf ihn und er ist Jahrgangsstufenbester und Zweiter der ganzen Schule. Im Sport ist es auch super… und letztes Mal beim Theater hat er auch gezeigt, dass er das Spielen wahnsinnig gut drauf hat… Ich fühl mich oft schlecht neben ihm… Ich meine, er ist mein bester Freund und natürlich freue ich mich wahnsinnig für ihn, dass er so gut und toll und so ist… aber manchmal wünschte ich mir, ein oder zwei Leute würden mich als ‚Naruto' und nicht als ‚Sasukes bester unnützer Freund' wahrnehmen…", Naruto seufzte tief, schwieg ein paar Sekunden, dann schaute er mich auf einmal mit großen Augen an. „Oh! Äh… vergiss einfach, was ich grade gesagt hab, ok? Das… das war nur so dahingesagt, du weißt schon… ich übe schon mal für unser nächstes Stück! Vielleicht muss ich ja dann Sasukes Compagnon oder so spielen, der dann immer jammert, weil… naja, du weißt schon!"  
„Ah, ja, klar, ich verstehe!", ich lachte ein wenig. Mir war schon klar, dass Naruto das nicht einfach so gesagt hatte, aber jetzt nachzubohren wäre sicher das absolut Uneinfühlsamste gewesen, was ich hätte tun können…  
Naruto lachte leise und unsicher. Den restlichen Weg zur Schule gingen wir schweigend nebeneinander her. Erst im Schulgebäude, als unsere Wege sich trennten, ergriff Naruto wieder das Wort: „Also, Sachi-chan, wir sehen uns dann!"  
„Ja, bis dann!", ich lächelte leicht und wartete, bis Naruto im Gang verschwunden war, ehe ich meinen Klassenraum betrat.

„Kurohara-chan, kommst du einen Moment zu mir?", Hatake-Sensei winkte mich nach der Stunde zu sich. Er war der Beauftragte unserer Klasse, also wusste ich schon, um was es ging. „Kurohara-chan, du musst mir immer noch den Zettel geben, den deine Eltern unterschreiben sollten…"  
„Ja, Hatake-Sensei, ich hab ihn dabei", ich übergab ihm den Zettel. „Ich hab meine Eltern darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt…"  
„Ah ja… und was gedenken sie zu tun?", er musterte mich eindringlich, dann fiel sein Blick auf meine verbundene Hand. „Kurohara-chan, was hast du denn mit deiner Hand angestellt?"  
„Ach, ich bin gestern auf dem Nachhauseweg gestürzt und hab mir etwas die Handfläche aufgeschürft. Ich habe es desinfiziert und eingebunden, damit es sich nicht vielleicht entzündet, das ist alles", ich kratzte mich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
Hatake-Sensei musterte mich eindringlich, ehe er seufzte und seine Sachen zusammenpackte. „Pass besser auf dich auf. Du kommst in letzter Zeit häufiger mit Verletzungen in die Schule…", er hielt einen Moment Inne und sah mich genauer an. „Kurohara-chan… wenn es irgendetwas gibt, worüber du mit mir reden möchtest, dann…"  
„Nein, alles bestens, Hatake-Sensei. Mir geht es gut, kein Grund zur Sorge!", ich kicherte nervös. „Ich, äh, muss dann auch mal los zur nächsten Stunde… den Zettel haben Sie ja… Dann… bis morgen… Auf Wiedersehen, Hatake-Sensei." Ich wandte mich um, nahm meine Sachen und verließ den Klassenraum. Als nächstes hatte ich Sport… wie ätzend…


	5. Kapitel 5

Das Piepen meines Weckers riss mich unsanft aus meinem nicht so guten Schlaf. Murrend tastete ich mit der Hand mein Nachtkästchen ab, um meinen Wecker zu finden und ihn auszuschalten und danach noch vielleicht wenige Minuten liegen zu bleiben. Ich öffnete ein Auge einen Spalt breit und spürte sofort das grelle Licht in meinem Auge brennen. Fuck, ich hatte gestern wohl vergessen, meinen Rollo zu schließen… Ich rappelte mich etwas hoch und schaute mich um, um vielleicht meinen Wecker irgendwo zu lokalisieren. Seufzend fiel mir auf, dass ich ihn gestern in weiser Voraussicht auf meinen Schreibtisch gestellt hatte, sodass ich aufstehen musste, um dieses verfluchte Ding auszuschalten. Langsam wurde mein Gehirn wach und mir fiel wieder ein, warum ich mir überhaupt einen Wecker gestellt hatte… Heute war Samstag und ich musste ins Café zu meiner Schicht…  
Ich streckte mich und stand dann langsam aus meinem Bett auf. Ich taumelte zu meinem Schreibtisch hinüber, schaltete meinen Wecker aus und seufzte. Ich sah an mir herunter, dann fuhr ich mit einer Hand durch meine Haare. Hm… Sie fühlten sich ein wenig fettig an… Wahrscheinlich sollte ich lieber duschen, bevor ich zur Arbeit ging… Ich seufzte, blieb noch eine Zeit lang stehen und fragte mich, ob das wirklich sein müsse… Ich hob meinen Arm, roch an meiner Achsel… Ich seufzte erneut. Dann schnappte ich mir eine frische Unterhose, ein paar Klamotten und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich lauschte ein paar Sekunden und stellte dann fest, dass meine Eltern mal wieder nicht zu Hause waren. Wahrscheinlich arbeiteten beide mal wieder.  
Ich drehte das Wasser des Duschkopfs auf und wartete, bis warmes Wasser herunterplätscherte, ehe ich mich unter den Strahl stellte. Ich seufzte und merkte, wie meine Gedanken begannen abzudriften. Ich dachte über den Theaterclub nach und darüber, welches Stück wir spielen würden. Temari und Shikamaru hatten letztes Mal gesagt, dass sie die Auswahl an Stücken bereits eingegrenzt hatten und schon ein oder zwei im Blick haben würden, die sie gern mit uns aufführen wollten. Ich fragte mich wirklich, welche sie sich denn ausgesucht hatten.  
Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte ernüchtert fest, dass ich mich langsam auf den Weg machen sollte, weil ich sonst gar keine Chance mehr hätte, rechtzeitig zu kommen… Ich drehte das Wasser ab, trocknete mich ab und schlüpfte in meine Klamotten, ehe ich meine Handtasche nahm und mich auf den Weg zum Zug machte.

Endlich kam ich am Café an. Teuchi-san hatte den Laden noch nicht geöffnet, also ging ich zum Hintereingang und trat ein. Drinnen brannte schon das Licht und Hozuki-kun und Teuchi-san waren in der Umkleide, beide schon in Arbeitsuniform.  
„Ah! Guten Morgen, Sachi-chan! Ich freue mich, dass du da bist!", Teuchi-san lächelte mich an. „Warte, ich geh gleich raus und bereite alles vor, dann kannst du dich hier in Ruhe umziehen." Er wandte sich um und verließ dann den Raum, aber nicht ohne vorher noch einmal stehen zu bleiben und Hozuki-kun einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen.  
„Ich komme auch gleich, Chef!", Hozuki nickte Teuchi-san zu. Nachdem dieser die Tür geschlossen hatte, sah Hozuki zu mir herunter. „Hey, sag mal Kurohara-chan… Was ist denn mit deiner Hand los? Kannst du damit denn arbeiten?" Er warf einen Blick auf mein Handgelenk, das mit Verband eingewickelt war.  
„Ja, ist kein Problem. Ich hab mich wohl nur etwas überdehnt, deswegen schone ich es besser", ich öffnete meinen Spind und legte meine Tasche hinein.  
„Und was sind das für Narben an deiner Hand? Bist du in den Häcksler gekommen?", er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte mich weiterhin.  
„Nein, um Himmelswillen, Hozuki-kun! Es ist alles in Ordnung. Mich hat nur die Katze einer Freundin zerkratzt, das ist alles. Ich kann wohl nicht so gut mit Tieren… oder sie mögen mich einfach nicht", ich zuckte kichernd mit den Schultern.  
„Die muss dich echt gehasst haben, was?", Hozuki verdrehte die Augen, dann wandte er sich zur Tür, „Du bedienst heute draußen. Zieh dich schnell um, der Alte will aufschließen."  
„Wessen Schuld ist es denn, dass ich mich bis jetzt noch nicht umziehen konnte?", ich streckte dem meinem weißhaarigen Mitarbeiter und Schulkollegen die Zunge raus.  
„Jaja, du mich auch", lachte er und verließ den Raum, damit ich endlich meine Arbeitsuniform anziehen konnte.  
Nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte, schloss ich meinen Spind und verließ den Raum. Draußen zu arbeiten bedeutete wieder einmal eine Jacke anzuziehen. War mir ganz Recht, so würden sicher nicht noch mehr Leute nach meinem Verband fragen.  
Ich schaute nach draußen und bemerkte, dass der Wind ein wenig wehte, also band ich schnell meine blonden Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. Ich war zu einem Viertel Deutsche, was wohl der Grund für meine blonden Haare war. Ich wurde wegen meinen blonden Haaren und grünen Augen schon oft für eine Austauschschülerin gehalten, wobei meine Gesichtszüge doch sehr japanisch waren, möchte ich meinen. Der Vater meiner Mutter war aus Deutschland nach Japan gezogen, Mama sagte mal, dass das am Krieg gelegen habe oder so. Und dann hatte er hier meine Großmutter kennen gelernt und war dann wegen ihr in Japan geblieben. Meine Mutter hatte sogar noch hellere Haare als ich und strahlend blaue Augen. Außerdem war sie an die ein Meter achtzig groß, weswegen sie überall hervorstach, wo auch immer sie war. Sie hatte sich ihr Medizinstudium durch Modeljobs finanziert, hat Papa erzählt. Meine Mama sprach nicht gerne darüber, sie hielt es für unprofessionell und sagt manchmal, dass sie sich für ihr Leben damals schäme… Ich wäre wirklich gerne etwas größer gewesen, nicht so, wie meine Mutter, aber etwas größer. Die Größe hatte ich wirklich tatsächlich komplett aus dem japanischen Teil meiner Familie geerbt…  
Seufzend ging ich zum Eingang und öffnete die Tür. Teuchi-san hatte mir zugenickt und gesagt, ich solle den Laden eröffnen, als ich meine Schürze umgebunden hatte.  
Ich musste nur wenige Minuten warten, dann kam schon der erste Gast. Glücklicherweise ging die junge Frau sofort nach drinnen, weswegen ich noch etwas Zeit hatte, Löcher in die Luft zu starren, bevor ich anfangen musste, Leute zu bedienen.

Die ersten zwei Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und es kamen immer mehr Gäste. Manchmal wunderte ich mich wirklich sehr darüber, wie viele Leute samstags um diese Uhrzeit in ein Café gingen, nur um zu quatschen und eine Tasse Kaffee mit einem Croissant zu sich zu nehmen. Ich warf einen Blick in das Ladeninnere und bemerkte grinsend, dass Hozuki sich durch seinen Wunsch, drinnen zu bedienen, mehr Arbeit aufgehalst hatte, als ich hier draußen erledigen musste. Ob er es einfach mochte, mehr zu schuften? Oder ob er es einfach nicht schnallte? Im Sommer hatte er auch immer draußen bedient, obwohl dort immer mehr losgewesen war, als drinnen…  
„Hey, Sachi-chan!", hörte ich eine mir sehr vertraute Stimme.  
Ich wandte mich Naruto zu, der gerade mit ein paar Leuten des Theaterclubs im Schlepptau zum Café kam. „Hallo, ihr alle! Darf ich euch einen Tisch anbieten?"  
„Klar, sehr gern! Also, Sasuke-kun und Temari-chan kommen noch nach. Die beiden sollten in spätestens zehn Minuten da sein", Naruto grinste so breit wie immer.  
„Ok. Möchtet ihr draußen oder drinnen sitzen?", ich warf einen Blick nach drinnen. „Wobei draußen sicher einfacher wäre. Hier könnte ich euch eher alle an einem Tisch unterbringen. Drinnen ist ziemlich viel los…"  
„Hier draußen klingt super. Danke", Ino lächelte mich an.  
„Alles klar, dann darf ich euch zu eurem Tisch geleiten", ich zwinkerte meinen Clubmitgliedern zu und brachte sie dann zu einem der großen Tische. Naruto half mir noch einen weiteren Tisch dazuzustellen, sodass wirklich alle von ihnen beisammensitzen konnten. „Was darf ich euch denn bringen?"  
„Hm… ich hätte bitte gern das französische Frühstück", Tenten blätterte durch die Speisekarte und sah dann lächelnd zu mir auf.  
„Ja, das nehme ich auch", Ino nickte mir zu.  
„Ich… ich nehm das auch", Hinata hatte sich hinter ihrer Karte versteckt. Sie war wirklich so unfassbar schüchtern, aber das machte sie sehr niedlich, wie einen Hundewelpen, irgendwie.  
„Ok, also dreimal das französische Frühstück. Und was darfs für die anderen sein?", ich wandte mich den Jungs am Tisch zu.  
„Ah, da seid ihr ja!", Temari und Sasuke kamen auf uns zu.  
„Guten Morgen", lächelte ich beide an. „Wir haben euch miteinkalkuliert, ihr könnt euch einfach dazusetzen. Und mir sagen, was ihr bestellen möchtet."  
„Für mich einen schwarzen Kaffee", Sasuke nahm sich nicht mal die Sekunde, um einen Blick in die Karte zu werfen.  
„Haha, hab ich irgendwie erwartet", schmunzelte ich und notierte mir seine Bestellung.  
„Warum das?", er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte mich.  
„Schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen, warum also nicht auch noch schwarzer Kaffee?", ich zwinkerte ihm zu und grinste.  
„Wo sie Recht hat", Naruto zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte.  
Sasuke verdrehte die Augen, die anderen stimmten in Narutos Lachen mit ein.

„Es war wirklich schön, dass ihr hier wart!", ich winkte meinen Clubmitgliedern noch zum Abschied, als sie das Café verließen und sich zum shoppen aufmachten.  
„Gehst du nicht mit deinen Freunden ins Einkaufszentrum?", erkundigte sich Teuchi-san.  
„Nein, meine Schicht ist ja noch nicht zu Ende. Außerdem bin ich kein sehr großer Freund des Einkaufszentrums, naja. Ich gehe nicht gern shoppen", ich schmunzelte verlegen.  
„Nicht? Aber du bist doch ein gesundes junges Mädchen. Ist das heutzutage nicht mehr modern mit den Freundinnen einkaufen zu gehen?", Teuchi-san lachte leise vor sich hin, während es einen Cappuccino zubereitete.  
„Doch, ich glaube schon. Aber meine Freundinnen… die mögen das auch nicht so gerne", ich kratzte mich am Hinterkopf und versuchte ihn möglichst breit anzugrinsen.  
„Ja, wenn das so ist", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Aber wenn du doch mal gehen möchtest… scheue nicht zu fragen, ob Ayame-chan oder ich mitkommen möchten!" Er zwinkerte mir zu, dann stellte er mir den Cappuccino hin, den ich gleich dem Gast brachte, der ihn bestellt hatte.  
Das würde sicher noch ein ruhiger restlicher Arbeitstag werden. Und mal sehen, mit was ich den Abend totschlagen könnte.


End file.
